Veronika Riannon
Veronika Riannon is the President of Sydonia in the Galactic Federation Empire. She was born on the first day of the first month in 6E 285, making her only 24 years old. She is only mentioned in the movie. History Veronika was born into an unknown family in 6E 265. Born with bright green eyes, she quickly grew up in the death canyon area of the First Imperium. She was kidnapped by the GFE Senate, and placed into a military school. While in the military school, she trained under the rule of Commander Baker, and was trained in the 144th Second Strike division. There she learned how to pilot ships, and she became skilled in melee. She surpassed her entire group due to her skills in the "signs." She was the most talented anyone has ever seen in the signs, and became the leader of her sub-division. Second Galactic War Riannon started the Second Galactic War inside the Jool System, where she was already training. Aboard her Class-I cruiser, she was deployed onto the surface of Jool to strike against PCL guarding a JCPR facility. Her squadron quickly wiped out the PCL, and went back to her ship, but there the ship was attacked, and destroyed. Her squadron was able to get to an escape pod, where they crashed into Jool, Riannon being the only survivor. On the surface she built up a base with refugees who land near the area from iron-fist PCL defense. During the building of the base she gained a liking for her new second-in-command, George Hayes. They'd both decide to build a militia from the men that made it to the base, and together they took on JCPR outposts, and gained supplies. It wouldn't be until during the Sydonian Presidential Elections she'd see action. She learned of the JCPR president compound from radio waves, and gathered up her entire military, or atleast what was left of it, and drove off to the base. She'd meet up with a certain someone by the name of Davin Hue. Davin offered his armour, and they both stormed the base. Davin was impressed by her use of the signs, and melee, trumping over Davin's skills, who were supposed to be one of the best. During the final portions of the storming of the complex, as the JCPR president was escaping, she witnessed both the death of her lover, Hayes, and the injury of Hue. She agreed to merge her mere 4 other survivors into Davin's squadron on Jool, and look after Davin. It was during this time she invited herself to the Vice-President Role in Davin's Campaign, and was more aggressive during the debates than Davin was himself. She vowed to disembowel the senate just like Hue himself wanted to do. Shortly after the JCPR wars, and the helping of assassinating JCPR leader, Riannon decided to go full time on the campaign trail, and rallied allover Sydonia. That was until the beginning of the Revolution. She presided with both Hudson and Davin during the beginning of the Rebellion, and grew compassion towards her Co-worker. She helped the PCL take over several GFE outposts to cripple the military, and became a head strategist. It wasn't until her capture on Amber Rose, however, that she would become feared throughout the GFE. Veronika attempted to court with Hue on Amber Rose, but Hue refused, and decided to focus on taking over a city that they were in. During that battle, Riannon was captured. Riannon was broken out of jail shortly after, and quickly went back on the aggressive side, focusing breaking Catalina out of Jail, and crippling the senate. The GFE loyalists feared her, and usually focused on her during battles, especially because of her skilled use of the signs. The last portions of the Election, she was more aggressive than before, and set up a plot to assassinate Slocum, and helped destroy Sabre Corp involvement in Grove Beach. During the final draw of the election, she assassinated the "winner" of the election by using snipers. Davin resigned his presidency, and Riannon was now president of Sydonia. She vowed to take down the Senate, and did so for the rest of the war, up until the final battle, where she also presided over the assassination of the Emperor and the drawing up of plans and resources for use. It is unknown what has happened to her after the final battle. Category:Galactic Federation Empire Category:Characters